The Outcast and the Son of The White Wolf
by hieilover2005
Summary: Kind of weird but yeah...
1. Default Chapter

**The Outcast and the son of the White Wolf**

HL: My first Wolf's Rain fan fiction of the year. This takes place after The Pack Meets the Great White Wolf's Sister, but Kenzy isn't Kiba's sister anymore since the basically disowned each other after a small incident. But Tsume and Kenzy have three boys, one girl was an accident by Kenzy's ex, then Blue and Hige have three girls. The girls belong to my friend CC and the boys plus their step sister belong to muah.

Keiji- Oldest of the three boys, who are triplets, wild at points, overpowering, lady's man. Takes the form of a gray wolf and basically looks like his dad in human form minus the X on his chest.

Rai- is the second oldest of the triplets, remains calm most of the time unless someone crosses him, gets into fights with Keiji sometimes. Looks like Kenzy but has yellow eyes and is a light colored wolf.

Minoru (Min for short)- is the youngest, quiet, shy around girls, and the one always caught between the fights his brothers have. Turns into a black wolf with hazel eyes, has brown hair and green eyes in human form.

Cho- Is the only girl out of the three boys. She's quiet most of the time, wears black half the time, but can be mean. She turns into a pitch black wolf with brown eyes. Has black hair and blue eyes.

Mitsu- is the oldest out of the three triplet girls. Goes out with Keiji and puts up with him.  Looks like her mom.

Sachi- Goes out with Rai, the second oldest.

Kita- Youngest and goes out with Min.

Haru- is Kiba and Cheza's son plus he likes Cho.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the triplet girls or Haru, because they belong to CC but I do own the triplet boys and Cho because their mine. So onward!

Cho slept in her bed, tangled in the sheets, as she slept with her face in the pillow. The heavy door opened slightly as Minoru walked in, went to his sister's bed, and shook her awake, "Cho, time to go." Cho groaned pulling the cover over her head. Minoru sighed as he sat on her bed. It was always impossible to wake her up, if it was school, Christmas, church, or a family function she would go to bed lat then not wake up in the morning. As Min sat on the bed Keiji walked in and slammed his fist against the head rest, "Let's Go Pip-squeak! RISE AND SHINE!" he screamed in her ear making her sit upright, "KEIJI! YOU ASSHOLE!" She shrieked as he laughed running out of the room as she chased him down the hall.

Rai watched as Keiji skidded around the corner and ran out the door, Cho hot on his trail in her PJs still. Keiji ran until Cho tackled him to the ground, "IM STILL IN MY PJS!" He laughed as he pinned her, "So? I'm sure the boys had a show." He said looking up seeing all the boys smirking at her. Cho bit her lip, stood, then slapped her brother across the face, crossed her arms and stomped away back to the house.

-That afternoon-

Cho was out on the deck and laid on a chair in her bikini sun tanning as Keiji walked out and dumped water on her. She gasped and sat upright, "KEIJI!" She whined drying herself off, "Come on, cut it out." She said sighing, "Why must you torcher me?" "Because you're my little sister." "Still, that doesn't matter. I like some time to myself during the summer you know." She said standing. "Your friend is here." He said. Cho's eyes lit up as she ran from the deck downstairs.

In the doorway stood a girl, the same age as her, "OPALEE!" "CHOOIE!" Cho laughed, "That is a stupid nickname." "Oh, and Opalee isn't?" Cho smirked and shoved her, "No, it matches your name." "Come on, let's go to the beach, it's boring hanging around here." Opal said as Cho nodded, ran upstairs to get a towel, then came back down, "Okay. I'll be back later!" She yelled upstairs, knowing her brothers didn't hear her, but left a note instead, then walked after Opal.

-At the Beach-

A group of boys and girls were there at the beach, either swimming, tanning, or playing volleyball. Cho saw Gin playing volleyball with Gina along with the other boys. Gin saw them, smiled, and waved, "OPALEE! CHOOIE!" Cho laughed as Gin, covered in sand, tackled them. "Your covered in sand Gin Gin." Cho said as Gin got off of them. Gin smiled at her, "Yeah I know. Hey, there's a new kid in town, did ya hear?" "I did." Opal said as Cho shook her head, "Nope." "O-M-G! You have to meet him! He's so nice! C'mon!" She said grabbing Cho's wrist. "GAH!" was all Cho could say before being dragged away. Opal laughed and ran after the two girls.

-Somewhere in town-

Gin stopped in front of a house that was white, with blue shutters, plus the door was blue. Cho winced, bright colors always made her wince. Gin knocked on the door. There was some talking in the house then, "I'll get it!" A boy said opening a door. Gin smiled as Cho and Opal stood behind her, a good two feet, "Oh, hi Gin. What's up?" He asked opening the door all the way and leaned against the frame. Cho blinked, he was tall, had black hair that was spiked and the tips were blue, he wore baggy jeans, despite the hot weather, and a black tee-shirt. "Ronin, these are my friends, Opal, and Cho." Ronin looked up and smiled at the two girls, "Hi," He said walking over to them and held his hand out, "names Ronin Kin Hoshi." "I'm Opal Ai Kane." Opal said shaking his hand. Cho still looked at him, he was handsome, but she still had a bad feeling about him, "I'm Cho Mai Kohanna." Ronin smiled. "Cho huh? That's a pretty name, but I think Kohanna fits you better for a first name."

Cho smiled and her cheeks turned a little red, Ronin, seeing this, chuckled softly. Gin glared at Cho, she always got the attention, plus she was an outcast, the only friends she had were her and Opal. Well, for close friends anyway, and her brother's were older then her. "Ronin, do you, want to come to the beach with us?" Gin asked breaking the silence, and seemingly breaking Ronin out of his trance, "Oh yeah, sure." He said smiling at her, "Just let me tell my 'rents then I'll get changed." He said walking back into the house closing the door.

Gin turned to the other girls and smiled, "So, what do you think?" "He's uh…nice." Opal said with a shrug as Cho did the same, "Yeah." She said looking down at her feet as Ronin came out in his swimsuit and a white shirt, "Alright, lets go." He said as the girls walked ahead of him, "So, how long have u girls known each other?" He asked looking at Cho, "Almost our whole lives. Ever since we were in diapers." She said as they got to the beach everyone was in the water.

"Woo hoo! Volleyball to ourselves!" Gin said as Cho giggled. Opal shook her head, "C'mon, don't ya wanna play?" Gin asked as Opal shrugged, "I'm not a big fan of volleyball." "So? Your playing. I'm not playing by myself." Gin said as Cho shook her head and walked over to the over side of Gin. Opal shrugged then went to the other side of them, Ronin with her. Cho was the one to serve and it nearly landed on the sand before Ronin dived for it and hit it up, then jumped and it over the net, then it was Gin's turn to dive for it. Both Ronin and Opal dived, but it hit the sand and Gin grinned, "One zip hell yeah." She said as Cho laughed and gave her a high five.

-A few hours later-

It was now nearing close to 7:30 p.m. but the four stayed at the beach and looked up at the sky, "I love summer." Gin said, "Me too. It's one of my favorite seasons, because there's no school." Cho said as Opal giggled, "Since we never get snow here during the winter, it sucks." Opal added as Cho nodded. "The other season I like is autumn since it's soccer season." "Dude, we could play soccer year round, it doesn't get cold here, it stays hot, all the time." Opal said as Cho shrugged.

Four hours went by, and of course, Cho was out over her curfew, which was at ten, but she didn't care. She was staring at the moon, then Gin, Ronin, and Opal sleeping on the sand. She snickered as headlights shone over her, she turned over on her stomach and froze seeing three figures in the headlights. She shook Opal, Gin, and Ronin furiously to wake them up. Opal opened her eyes up and rubbed them sitting up then froze, "Opal Ai Kane!" Opal cringed as her mom stepped foreword, "This is where you've been the whole day! Your in so much trouble when we get home young lady!" "Ronin, let's go." "Gin, you too." Opal, Gin, and Ronin stood and went with their parents as Cho laid there watching them leave her.

Rai crossed his arms and glared at her, "Cho Mai Kohana, let's go." He said as she walked over and got into the black Firebird as he drove off there was a silence between them. Rai drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, "You know, you could of called us." He said breaking the very awkward silence between them, "I know." She answered still looking out the window, "We go the note, and you know when curfew is, when you didn't show up we waited for an hour then they sent me to get you. Min was busy studying and Keiji was pretty mad when I left. Who was that boy you were with?" He asked looking at her every now and then as he said his sentence, "His name's Ronin. Ronin Ringo Hoshi." Cho said as Rai chuckled, "There's a name you don't hear everyday." He said as they pulled up to the house.

Rai got out and walked to the door as Cho got out and walked in behind him, seeing Keiji, Min, Kita, Sachi, and Mitsu sitting on the couch. Keiji stood and was the first one to speak, "Where have you been!" He asked as Cho stopped, "I was at the beach…" "This whole time? It's almost midnight and you've been missing! God damn it Cho! I was about to call the police and have them search for you! But, when the Kane and Gin's family called asking if we had seen Opal or Gin and I said 'no' they asked if you were here or if you were with them, you know what I said, 'their at the beach.' That's why your not allowed to go out after curfew, I don't need your friend's parents calling me, asking me where their kids are at ten thirty at night." Keiji said rubbing his forehead.

Kita, Sachi, and Mitsu frowned at the younger girl as Rai stood behind her shaking his head. Cho stared at the floor, looked at her older brother, then back at the floor again, "Talk to her, Min, she clearly doesn't listen to me." Keiji said waving a hand as Min stepped foreword, "If you weren't such an asshole to me maybe I would listen to you, for once." "I'm only an asshole to you because I'm the only one in this damned house that takes care of you. I'm older then you." "Yeah, you only act like that when your sober." "What?" Keiji asked glaring at her. Mitsu stood in front of Keiji, "Cho, stop it." "Why? Your not my mother." "She's damn close to it. Your grounded for the rest of the summer." "FINE RUIN MY LIFE! LIKE YOU ALWAYS DID!" Cho screamed at him, then stormed up the stairs. "I HATE YOU! YOUR JUST LIKE DAD ONLY WORSE! I HATE YOU!" "GOOD! NEXT TIME YOUR MISSING MAYBE I WON'T GO AFTER YOU! JUST WATCH ONE OF THESE DAYS YOU'LL NEED MY HELP AND I WON'T BE THERE!" "I DON'T CARE!"

Cho screamed before slamming her door. Keiji's hair stood on end, he turned and grabbed the closest thing to him, which happened to be a vase, and hurled it at the wall. Rai and Min jumped as the girl's stared. Keiji sat on the couch putting his face in his hands, then ran a hand through his hair, "Am I seriously that bad?" He asked looking at Min, "You can be. Ever since she was little you were." He sighed, "Look, it's been a year since mom's death and I know its been hard on all of us…" Min said as Rai sat down next to Sachi.

Upstairs they could hear Cho having a hissy fit and was throwing things around her room, Keiji sighed and stood, "I'm going to go talk to her." He said starting to walk away, but Mitsu grabbed his arm, "It's best to leave her be." She said as Sachi nodded, "Don't get her madder that your going to talk to her." Sachi said, "It's better just to let her calm down before going upstairs, or let her come down on her own." Kita said as they all sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

-Few minutes later-

After a few minutes the ruckus upstairs had died down, but the occasional crash was heard. Keiji looked at Kita and nodded. Kita stood up, gently moving Min, since he had fallen asleep, and went upstairs.

-Cho's Room-

Kita knocked on the door lightly, "Cho? Cho, it's Kita." A quiet 'come in' answered her. Kita opened the door to see clothes sprawled out on the floor and some were hanging out of the dresser draws. Kita shook her head to snap out of it and saw Cho in her bed, her back facing her, "Cho, what was the yelling and screaming about?" "Keiji is just like their dad. I didn't even consider him a father at all. My moron brothers are just like him in some ways. Rai and Min are the only ones who actually care." "Keiji does too, he's just well…Keiji, he can be harsh, but he is your older brother, and does his best to keep you safe." Cho rolled her eyes. _Ha, right, keep me safe. That's a laugh. _"I'm really tired…can I go to sleep?" Cho asked pulling the blankets around her tightly. "Sure. Night." Kita said closing the door.

Cho sighed and closed her eyes falling asleep.

* * *

HL: Yep, the default chapter. The real fun begins the next chapter.

Cho Mai Kohana: 16-years-old; Junior in High School; drives a Black Dodge with flames up the sides

Keiji Kohana: 21-years-old; Senior in College; drives a Red Thunderbird

Rai Kohana: 21-years-old; Senior in College; drives a Black Firebird

Minoru Kohana: 21-years-old; Senior in College; drives a Blood Red Dodge Viper

Gin Ai Kane: 16-years-old; Junior in High School; rides her Suzuki Motorcycle to school (the small ones that are slim)

Ronin Ringo Hoshi: 17-years-old; Junior in High School; drives a silver H2 Hummer


	2. Ch 1

**The Outcast and The Son of the White Wolf ch. 1**

HL: Okay, the actual first chapter.

Disclaimer: look Default

* * *

It was September, the worst day of Cho's young life, most likely. The start of her 3rd year in high school. DUN DUN DUN!

"CHO! TIME TO GET UP!" Minoru yelled upstairs as Cho groaned and got up groggily got into the shower, washed, got out, combed her hair, then dried it, grabbed a black bandana from her box tied it in her hair, took an elastic, put it her mouth, pulled her hair back, and put the elastic in her hair. She pulled out a black tee shirt that said 'What the Fuck are you looking at?' in the back, a pair of black jeans with gold and silver chains hanging from the loops pulling them down a little bit below the waist so her mid drift showed a little more then usual, grabbed her black and pink Etnies, put her eyeliner and other make-up on, as she put her chocker on, grabbed her purse and back pack, as she put her jelly spiked bracelets on as she grabbed her car keys with a spiked black and white jelly ball that glowed in the dark.

"Bye, see you when your semesters over." She said to Min, Rai, and Keiji as she walked out to her car. Threw her bag in the back, put the key in the ignition, backed out of the driveway, turned her car, then sped off down the street. It would take her at least twenty minutes to get to school, she looked at the clock that flashed 6:00 at her. School didn't start until seven. She groaned, they always woke her up early to rush her out when their semester first started.

-Rakuen High-

Cho pulled her car into the parking lot, shut it off, grabbed her bag and her ice latté as she locked her car. She went through the doors, walked down the hall to her locker, and from the corner of her eye saw a boy with black hair wearing blue jeans and a white shirt leaning against his locker. She blinked then shook her head throwing her bag into the locker, pulled out a book, closed her locker, and then sat against it opening it. As she read she heard a ruckus from down the hall, and she rolled her eyes, _Seniors probably._ She thought to herself.

As she kept reading the ruckus got louder. Cho looked up, marked her spot, and got up to see where it was coming from. She went to the front doors to see Opal's Suzuki parked and Gin's Blue Dodge Ford parked next to her Thunderbird. She rose an eyebrow then started walking down the left corridor to see the Chem. Lab door open. Cho walked over quietly and stood in the doorway to see Gin and Opal sitting there, "Oh, hey Cho." Opal said seeing her standing there. Something was wrong here, they never sat in the Chem. Lab or broke into it.

As she stood there she saw a figure leaning back in a chair in a corner. Her eyes diverted their attention from Opal to the figure, "Ronin?" "The one and only." He said sitting foreword as the chair landed on the floor, "Have fun sitting in your room the remainder of summer?" He asked smirking as Cho gritted her teeth, "Shut up." She hissed, "Chill out Cho, Jesus." Opal said putting up her new black suede boots. Cho blinked at them, "Where did you get those?" Opal blinked, "These?" She asked looking at the boots, "I got them this summer with Gin and Ronin." "Thanks for inviting me." Cho said coldly, "Hey, you were grounded." Opal said shrugging.

Cho growled, turned, and walked out of the Lab and back down the Junior's hall, went to her locker, opened it grabbing her books for her first two classes which were History and Chemistry. She grabbed her pens and the notebooks as she walked into homeroom she saw the same boy there that she had seen out in the hall. _He must be new. _She thought to herself as the homeroom bell rang the Juniors filed in along with the Seniors.

As she saw Opal walk into homeroom, she looked at her desk intently, as she sat in front of her. Opal turned around, "Hey, what's wrong with you?" She asked, in a way that only the other 'normal' girls talked to her, "What the fuck is your problem? You don't even bother inviting me to go any where with you this summer." "You were grounded, get over it." Opal said turning around again and Cho sighed. The teacher came in and everyone settled down, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a new student who just moved here from Freeze City. His name is Haru Kin Kiyoshi. So I expect all of you to welcome him in the high school with open arms." She said as the bell rang.

Everyone stood and went to go to their first class, "Do you need any help with anything Mister Kiyoshi?" "Well…I think so." He said, "Miss Cho, come here for a minute." She said and Cho went over to her, "Yes?" "May I see your schedules." Cho and Haru handed them over. The teacher looked them over, "Well Mister Kiyoshi, you have every class with Miss Kohana. She'll show you where everything is." They both nodded and headed out.

-Out in the hall-

Cho and Haru were literally running down the hall to get to class since the bell was about to ring in a few minutes. Cho skidded around a corner then ran up the stairs to the fourth floor. They both slowed, then, the bell rang. Cho groaned, "Great. I made us both late." "It's okay, I was probably slowing you down anyway." Haru said as Cho shook her head, "No." She said opening the door, "CHO AND HARU ARE LATE!" She heard a girl say, but she couldn't exactly tell who. The teacher lifted his head up then looked at the two standing there, "You both are late, so you technically come to class, so go down to the office and sit there." He said.

Cho groaned and walked away from the room, Haru following.

-In front of the office-

Cho sunk down against the wall as Haru sat next to her. "I can't believe this. I'm such an idiot. First, Opal and Gin leave me out of everything this summer, and then I'm kicked out of Chem. Great way to start my year." She muttered as she lightly banged the back of her head on the wall behind her. Cho looked at Haru from the corner of her eye, why had he looked familiar to her?

"Hey, Haru, I know this is a stupid question, but did you by any chance visit a big ass house at a top of a hill when you were younger?" She asked as he looked at her, "Yeah. When I was like, 5, why?" "Did you happen to see a girl with pigtails." "Black hair?" "Yeah." "Yeah, I saw her, why?" Cho smirked slightly, "Your looking at her." She said turning her head slightly to look at him. He blinked, black hair, brown eyes, and the same figure as her mother only slightly curvier, "Cho?" "Yep." "I thought I recognized that last name, but I wasn't sure." He said smiling at her. "Your still the same boy I remember," She said ruffling his messy hair. Haru slapped her hand away, "Knock it off." Cho grinned then stopped resting her head against the wall.

-Next Period-

When the bell rang Cho jumped up and grinned, "It's Algebra time. With a freshmen that I know." She said running, Haru running after her.

-near the class door-

Cho smirked seeing her god-brother and god-sister, "Watch this." She said to Haru then turned into her wolf form and growled. She charged at the boy as he turned he screamed as she bared her fangs then pounced on him snarling, "AH! DON'T EAT ME!" Cho laughed then balled her fist and rubbed it against his skull, "AH DON'T EAT ME!" she said in a mocking tone laughing as the boy tried to get away, "OUCH OUCH! CHO STOP THAT HURTS!" He whined as Cho laughed again, "Runt." The boy glared, "I am not a RUNT!" "I'm sorry, half-bred." She said sticking her tongue out then ran into the room.

Haru rose an eyebrow as the brown haired boy stormed in after her, "YOUR SO MEAN TO ME!" He said with his fist balled as Cho put her hands behind her head and her shoes on her desk, "It's 'cuz I like teasing ya T.J." She said as the boy turned red, "Don't call me that." "Okay, Toboe Junior." Haru chuckled as T.J. glared at her again.

As the rest of the class came in the teacher walked in last. Cho muttered something along the lines of something that sounded like 'shit' as she sunk down in her seat, "Morning class. I will be your new teacher. My name is Mitsu Kohanna." She said as Cho could hear one of the boys whisper, "Is she married?" Cho turned around and glared, "She's married to my brother Keiji, and if you dare hit on her, he'll find you and hurt you." She hissed as the two boys stared at her, "Cho. So glad you like to chat in the middle of class. I suppose this is why you fail your classes?" Cho turned back around seeing her brother standing there. Her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped as the class snickered and made 'oh' noises.

_I'm dead…_She thought to herself as Keiji glared at her, "Your coming home. Now." He said turning around then walked out. Cho gave her sister-in-law a pleading look and she just shook her head. Cho stood and walked out of the class.

Haru and T.J. watched then looked at each other.

* * *

HL: Blah, this chapter sucked. 


End file.
